Not Alone
by regnum
Summary: Trunks and Pan lose someone very special to them both...how will they cope? {{ Repost }} I'm finally putting it in the right genre! *sweatdrop* Angst alert! T/P Warning: Bring a tissue! [Smabbi-san]


# Not Alone 

Disclaimer: Um…ahh…*sigh* FINE! Not mine. I wish…if they were…well…*drifts to a place where Trunks, Vegeta and Goten are real* Oh yeah, the song isn't mine either. (Yes it's another songfic) It belongs to Savage Garden. 

A/N: What! Another one shot? What about Just One Wish?! *ducks angry comment and thrown objects* Gome- *gets hit by a shoe* Hey! Who threw that?! I mean…*bows deeply* Gomen nasai. Just One Wish is on a break. I realise that by the time I get over this stupid writers block, no one will remember it, but it has to be this way. Remember, on a break, _not _discontinued. About this fic…it's a little different from what I've done before and it's kinda depressing. Well, let me know what you think after you read it. I hope all of you like it. 

~* F *~

No one paid much attention to the man pacing up and down the hospital hallways. He was just another feature, much like the constant stream of nurses, everyone had other things on their minds.

He marched up and down like it was the most important thing in the world. His hair was mussed from constantly running his hands through it and his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. 

"Mr Briefs?" 

At the sound of his name he turned. "Hai, hai. My wife?" His eyes pleaded for good news. 

The young doctor smiled sadly. "She's out of danger for now-"

"That's good." He interrupted with obvious relief. Then he noticed the doctor's face. "Isn't it?" 

"Of course." The doctor said reassuringly. "But, I'm very sorry, Mr Briefs. She lost the baby." He found himself being led over to one of the hard plastic chairs and made to sit down. 

_'She lost the baby…'_ He leaned forward, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to make sense of his thoughts. _'Kami…'_ He looked up, the pain evident in his eyes. "Can I – Can I see her now?" 

_~__f__ When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned it's back on you._

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart. __F__~_

_ _

She lay on the hospital bed, eyes closed and breathing so shallowly. For a moment he thought the doctors were mistaken and he had lost her too. 

He sat next to her just listening to her breath. In and out. In and out. He didn't want to break down. Didn't want to cry. The proud, arrogant Saiya-jin half of him wouldn't allow him that luxury. The human side of him told him he needed to be strong for her. For _his_ Pan-chan. 

He picked up her hand, cold, dry and held it to his flushed cheek. Kissed it briefly. _'We wanted this baby so much…'_ No. He wouldn't allow himself to think those things. He wouldn't acknowledge his loss. Not yet. Maybe he wasn't brave enough. So many times he had helped to save the world and he couldn't accept this. _'Coward.'_ His mind mocked him silently. 

She stirred slightly. "Trunks?" He voice was harsh, grating from lack of use, yet slightly panicked. 

"Shhh…it's okay I'm right here." He said soothingly. 

Her dark eyes sought out his cerulean ones. She saw more than others like his sister would see. She saw the pain and the fear. The fear was what scared her. Trunks had never been afraid of anything his whole life. So why now? What was so bad that he would be scared? "What-What happened?" He gave her no reply. He couldn't think of one that would not betray his emotions. "Trunks? You're scaring me…please, tell me." Her voice faded to a whisper. 

_'You're scaring me…'_ He couldn't scare her. He had to protect her. "Pan-chan, I-the baby…" He couldn't, couldn't see her face when he told her, couldn't see the pain. 

"What?" She persisted, "What about my baby? Where's my baby? Trunks?!" She was hysterical now, her voice rising and falling in distress.

"Trunks?!" A nurse ran in, a needle in hand. "No! I want to hear what he's saying! Trunks? My baby, where-" She was cut off as the tranquilliser was administrated. 

_~__f __I know you feel the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief, and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore…__ F__~_

_ _

Her voice as she called his name pierced his heart. _'Why can't I tell her…she has every right to know.'_ How had the doctor done it? Was he a cold man? Or had years of doing this work numbed him to the pain? 

He had seen Pan's eyes close on him as the drug took effect, slowly. And it had seemed that he was losing everything. Like she too was gone. Apart from him. Was that even possible? Was the bond that held them so close falling apart? 

"How can I protect you Panny? How can I keep my promise?" He whispered. 

Flashback

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!!" The chi ball flew from her hands, only to be swallowed up by the larger attack heading straight for her. 

Pan swore under her breath and prepared to block as best she could. 

Then she was flying. She opened her eyes to see a familiar face, lavender hair ruffled by the breeze. _'Trunks…'_ Behind them the attack hit the ground, causing an explosion. Pan winced at the thought of Bulma's reaction when she saw her once perfectly manicured lawn. "You BAKA!" Pan attempted to hit Trunks on the head and almost fell out of his arms. 

In response he gripped her tightly and continued flying. "What? What'd I do now?" He whined, giving her a puppy dog look. 

"Firstly, you and my _uncle_-who I will get back at later!" Pan yelled, loud enough for Goten, who was flying in the opposite direction to hear. "Tried to kill me." She continued. "Secondly, where exactly are we going?" 

"Well…" Trunks began. "If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one that said 'I need to get stronger and should probably train more, don't go too easy on me.'" 

"I didn't mean, 'please remember to leave little specks of Pan dust behind!'" Pan protested.

Trunks gave her a weird look. "_Pan dust_?" 

"Don't argue." Pan said, hitting him again. "You _knew_ I wouldn't be able to block a combined attack." 

"Quit that!" Trunks yelped. "You didn't need to worry. You should have known that I would have come to save you." He said triumphantly. 

"Hmph. I'm not so sure about that." 

"C'mon Panny, you know I'll save you from anything and everything right?" He pleaded, trying out the puppy dog look again. 

"Everything except yourself." Pan muttered, still mad at him. 

"I resent that!" He grinned, knowing the way to get her to forgive him. "I love you." 

She took one look at his face and gave up. "Cheater." She murmured as he sneaked a kiss. "You know I can't defend against that _and_ with your pathetic look." 

He ignored her. "And you love me too right Panny?" 

"I guess." Pan sighed. 

"Say it." Trunks insisted. 

"Fine…I love you too." Pan finally forgave him and leaned against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "Now, where are we going?" 

End Flashback

She woke up with a throbbing head.Trunks was asleep next to her, her hand was still held firmly in his. She studied his sleeping face. _'Why couldn't you tell me what was wrong?' _Even in sleep his face was tense, eyes shut too tightly, his mouth set in a frown. What had happened to change the normally carefree man into this? This person who seemed so plagued by worry, who was so closed to her. He stirred and woke."Panny?" 

"I'm fine now, just-please tell me what happened." She fought to keep the desperation from her voice. _'Don't run from me Trunks, we've been through too much for that.'_

_ _

He took a deep breath. "Panny, our baby…" _'Dende help me…'_ "She's gone…" He waited, not wanting to see her reaction but forcing himself to, proving he wasn't a coward. 

Pan was silent for a moment. Tears welled in her eyes. "How-" 

"You-you went into premature labour. It was all the doctors could do to save you." He closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to contemplate the thought of losing her too. The tears fell from her eyes, making slivery trails down her cheeks. _'Where were you when this was happening?' _The voice in his head berated. _'Why weren't you there for her?'_ Work. That was what had kept him from her side. Such a stupid excuse. Things had been hectic in the office lately, new products needed to be promoted, papers needed his signature. He had thought that she would be okay. The baby hadn't been due for another couple of weeks. _'Stupid, stupid!' _Could-Would she forgive him? He didn't know if he could forgive himself. 

_~__f __Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone __F__~_

Her world was spinning out of control. When she thought of how happy she had been a few days ago, shopping with her mother for baby clothes, it caused the tears to fall faster. Trunks was gripping her hand tighter, trying to offer what little support he could. The grief overwhelmed her and her sobs gained in volume. 

He moved to sit next to her on the bed. Holding her. In all aspects he seemed the perfect husband. Wasn't this what the perfect husband was supposed to do? Comfort, hold, protect. In that he had failed. He couldn't protect her from this. Why did this have to happen now? They had both been so happy at first. At this point in time he felt like flying up to Kami's lookout and pounding Dende to a pulp. 

Flashback

"Paaaan…" 

Pan debated whether or not to pretend she didn't know the whiny purple haired man. "I won't go awaaay…" He threatened, reading her mind. 

She sighed. "Trunks what is it now?" 

"I'm thirsty, my feet hurt and I wanna go home!" He complained, pulling at her sleeve. 

Pan just rolled her eyes. "You're worse than a child." It was times like this that she felt like she was babysitting her husband. "Besides, I'm looking at this display." 

Trunks looked at the display, then back at his wife. "Baby cribs?" He asked quizzically, his complaints forgotten. "We don't need those." 

She gave him a secretive smile. "Hmm…who says we don't?" 

"I- you…what?!" 

"I saw the doctor yesterday while you were at work…" She grinned, the expression on his face was priceless. "And, she said that I was pregnant." 

Trunks's jaw dropped. "I- you- we…We're gonna have a baby?!" Pan nodded, enjoying the fact that her husband was making a fool of himself in the middle of a busy shopping mall. "We're gonna have a baby…We're gonna have a baby!" Trunks shouted jubilantly. He picked his grinning wife up and began spinning her around. "We're gonna have a baby!" He sang. 

"Umm…Trunks honey?" Pan asked a little dizzily. "Could you…uhh…put me down? I don't feel too good." 

"Oops." He gently sent her down on the ground. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to-"

She waved off his concern with a smile. "I'm not made of glass, Trunks."

End Flashback

"Trunks?" It was barely audible, even with his saiya-jin hearing. "Why? Why did this happen Trunks?" 

"I – uh…I don't – I don't know Pan-chan." He couldn't even offer some sort of small comfort. He felt so useless. What was the point of all his promises if he couldn't follow through? 

_~__f __When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find_

_You're caught in a one way street _

_With the monsters in your head__ F__~ _

_ _

"Panny?" She looked up, her husband entered the room, a small bundle cradled in his arms. _'The second day…'_ She hated this hospital room. It was full of flowers, balloons and all manner of ridiculous things. What was meant to cheer her up felt overwhelming, suffocating. 

"This – this is our baby…" Trunks tried to keep his voice from breaking but failed miserably. What should have been a joyous occasion was full of despair. She stared at him, eyes still swollen from crying all night. Then she opened her arms and Trunks gently placed his precious bundle in them. 

A little girl, her eyes were shut, skin pale. The slightest lavender fuzz covered her head. The baby's tiny hands were curled into loose fists. Just when Pan thought that she couldn't cry anymore, more tears fell silently. 

Trunks didn't say anything, he couldn't. He had nothing to say. Pan felt him withdrawing from her, but she could do nothing. Caught up in their individual pain. "Leigh. I want to call her Leigh." Pan said, speaking clearly for the first time in two days. Her voice seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet room. Trunks just nodded, he had no objections. They had never discussed names in-depth and he didn't really have any preferences. He didn't understand this distance. How could they grow so far apart in two days? Two people who had been so much in love, now they seemed miles apart. 

Flashback

"It's so big." Pan said reflectively, gazing up at the night sky. She picked at the remnants of their picnic dinner. "Don't you think?" 

"Hmm?" Trunks wasn't paying attention, too wrapped up in his love's hair. He was twining the silky strands around his fingers. "What was that Pan-chan?" 

Pan sighed half-irritably. "I was talking about the sky, you know, that great big ceiling up there?" 

Trunks looked at her with amusement. "Cranky?" He asked giving her a quick kiss. 

"Maybe…you're not listening to me." She smiled showing she wasn't _that_ annoyed. "It's so beautiful out here." 

He was silent for a moment, listening to the sound of waves crashing against the shore. "Mmm…I like it here. I used to come out here all the time, especially when I needed to get away from work…or my dad." 

Pan leaned her head on his shoulder. "Poor baby…so stressed out." 

She didn't know half of it. He had papers waiting for his approval when he got home, he had had to turn his cell phone off because of the constant ringing and the messages were something he was not looking forward to. Basically he had zero free time. 

Yet he was here, ditching work for her, because he loved her. His mother would have his head when he got back. But she was worth it, every time he was with her, all other distractions faded away.He had wanted to show her this place. This was _his_ place, but he didn't mind if it became _theirs_. "I love you." He murmured into her hair. 

"I know. I love you too." 

End Flashback

_~__f __When your hopes and dreams are far away and_

_You feel like you can't face the day __F__~_

_ _

He watched the people move forward to say last goodbyes. _'How? They never knew her, so how can they say goodbye?'_The tiny coffin lay on the ground, the resting place for a child who never had a chance to live. He wanted to cry, like she was crying. Yet he couldn't. The wall he had built was too high, his emotions locked away. Even now it was only a semblance of caring, his arm around her shoulder. He should be her support. But he could barely support himself. It pained him, the pain was dull, deadened by the distance between them, the wall around his heart. He didn't know what he was angry at, the loss of his child, the loss of his wife or just the simple unfairness of life. When he had been happy, what had brought him joy had been snatched away. Was nothing safe anymore? Was he not _allowed_ to be happy? All this raged through his head. _'Damn it Dende! Why this? How could you allow this to happen?' _It was safer to blame the namek, it prevented him from blaming himself. __

_ _

Pan moved forward to place a single rose on the wooden coffin. It seemed alone in the sea of flowers around it. The tears were flowing down her face. Videl walked forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter, both of them crying together. He saw this, processed this with no emotion. Feelings would be his downfall. 

Unbeknownst to Trunks, Vegeta was keeping an eye on him. The prince would never say it, but he was worried about "the brat". He was often more perceptive than Bulma, especially now when she was preoccupied with other things. Though he dreaded it, it would probably be best to talk to his son, warn him. 

"Brat." 

Trunks jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice so close to his ear. "What is it father?" 

"You'll kill yourself _and_ her if you go on like this." Vegeta said shortly, never one for much detail.

He didn't really hear the words, it didn't click. All he knew was that his father was interfering where he didn't belong. Trunks gave his father a cold glare. "Stay out of it." With that he walked away, leaving a somewhat surprised Vegeta behind. 

Flashback

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" 

"Yeah? Well that doesn't matter! You're still not going anywhere dressed like that!" 

Pan looked down at her clothes, a red halter-top and tight black pants. "Says who?" 

"Says me!"

She glared at him. "Look, you're just taking this 'big brother' thing too far. I'm seventeen years old Trunks!" She yelled in his face. She walked past him, heading for the door. He grabbed her arm, in response she stomped on his foot. He winced in pain but tightened his grip. "Save it for your _real_ little sister Trunks!" She spat angrily. 

"You're not leaving!" He yelled back. "Gohan will have my head!" 

She wrenched her arm out of his grip. "I _also_ don't need a babysitter! Let me go!" 

Trunks just caught hold of her other arm. Pan could have screamed in frustration. "Pan be reasonable…"

"Reasonable?" She cut him off. "You're the one forbidding me to go out and you're telling _me_ to be _reasonable_?" 

He placed his free hand over her mouth, shutting her up. "Pan, I just don't want all those guys out there staring at you like you're on display. I know how guys think, and I don't want anyone thinking of you like that." 

_'Maybe I want you to think of me like that Trunks…'_ Pan gritted her teeth in frustration. He refused to notice her and it seemed like he wasn't about to let anyone else notice her either. "I can take care of myself." She replied as soon as he removed his hand. "If you'll excuse me…" The slamming door emphasised her departure.

"But I want to be the one to take care of you…" He whispered to an empty room. 

End Flashback

Not caring what others thought he left. He was unaware of the surprised stares, of Gohan's angry glare, of Goten's confused look and most of all of the hurt in Pan's eyes. 

He needed to get away, he felt claustrophobic with all these people around. His own little world would not tolerate them, rejecting them. 

The wind ruffled his hair as he climbed higher. In the back of his mind he was surprised that no one was following him. But he pushed that thought away, along with all the others. Another one rose to take its place. _'What makes you think you can run away?' _

A single tear fell. 

_~__f __Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone __F__~_

"Panny." She looked up at the sound of her name. Her mother wore the concerned expression she used to hate so much. She hated it when people fussed over her, now it wasn't important. "You need to eat." 

Half-heartedly she raised the spoon to her mouth, taking a small bite of the rice. Then she pushed the bowl away. Videl raised an eyebrow worriedly. Pan hadn't eaten a proper meal in two weeks, the entire time Trunks had been missing. She barely spoke and her eyes were flat, empty of the life they used to hold. Pan began clearing up the dishes and Videl was about to say something more when Gohan walked in. 

His eyes followed his daughter's wasted form as it moved slowly towards the kitchen. He turned to his wife. "She's dying." He said simply. Her eyes widened in shock. "She can't live without him. The distance is…painful, especially with the bond…" Wordlessly Videl wrapped her arms around her husband. 

"And there's nothing we can do?" 

Gohan shook his head, his face grim.

Flashback

"Trunks." 

The demi saiya-jin half jumped in surprise. He turned to face his friend. "Hey Gohan." 

The older man watched his daughter chatting with Bra and Marron, the exact same scene Trunks had been observing. Trunks turned pale, surely Gohan hadn't guessed what was on his mind? 

"You're bonded with her aren't you?" Gohan asked, turning his gaze back to Trunks. 

"Huh?" 

Gohan laughed, albeit bitterly. "Don't play the fool. You _know_ what I'm talking about. How your eyes instantly find her wherever she is, the smile you get on your face when you watch her…you're _bonded_." 

"I…geez…uh…" Trunks stammered. _'He's gonna kill me…Kami please, I'll do anything to live!' _"It – It's not what you think Gohan." 

"It better be what I think." He narrowed his eyes menacingly. "Because she's bonded too. Which means that she can't live without you. I don't like it, especially when you're so much older than her, but there's nothing I can do." 

Trunks felt like jumping for joy. _'She feels the same way? I have Gohan's approval?'_ Gohan glared at the younger man. "Just remember, _she can't live without you_. If you hurt her in any way and I mean _any way_ I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" Trunks nodded quickly. 

End Flashback

How long had he been out here? He had lost all sense of time, it seemed forever. All the time the ache, the emptiness kept growing. It was almost unbearable. He entered the clearing that was his 'home'. The remains of last night's fire were the only indication that he had been here. He sat down. Hunting had been bad today, but only because he was distracted. Thinking of her, again. The face that lingered in his mind

He started another fire, emitting the small chi blast from his hand. _'Who are you?' _

"I found you." Startled he searched for the intruder. Who would dare trespass on his private abode? The man in front of him was scowling. His face was familiar. _'Gohan…'_

"W-What do you want?" He asked, the statement was meant to be demanding, instead it came out weak as he struggled to form the words. Had he forgotten to speak already? Memories of living as a wild animal in the woods filtered back to him. He had forgotten everyone. Except the face that came to haunt him, sometimes it was happy, more often than not it was tear-streaked. _Her_ face. _'How long…'_

The chi blast exploded at his feet, throwing him back a few meters. He landed on his back, defenceless. Slowly he struggled to his feet. His memory was slowly returning. What he had fought so long to fight began to take shape in his mind.

"Why did you run away?" The voice demanded, breaking into his thoughts. "Have you turned into that much of a coward?" 

"I-" Gohan stood in front of him, chi charged in his hands. Trunks hung his head in shame. "I don't deserve her." He didn't, Pan needed someone who could protect her where he had failed. She needed to find someone else, someone who wasn't him. He was just the fool who loved her. 

"MASSENKO!!!" He saw the blast coming, but made no effort to block. _'Perhaps I deserve this…'_

_~__f __Cause there's always been heartache and pain_

_And when it's over you'll breathe again_

_You'll breathe again __F__~ _

_ _

Flashback

"Nervous?" 

Trunks fiddled with his cufflinks for the hundredth time and Goten laughed. "Stupid question huh?" He barely managed a nod. There was a huge knot in his stomach and his throat felt dry. Vegeta leaned against the wall, a scowl on his face. The woman had actually managed to get him into formal clothes, a suit and tie no less. 

"Goten? You've got the ring right?" 

Goten's face paled. "I – uh…" He began patting his suit trying to determine where it was. Instantly, Trunks switched into panic mode. 

"You _lost_ the ring?!" 

The spiky haired saiya-jin shook his head. "No…I just – uh…_misplaced_ it." He said looking around the room. 

"You _lost_ the ring?!!" Trunks's voice was getting noticeably louder. "How could you lose the ring?!" Vegeta held back a smirk. 

Goten poked his head out from under the couch. "I told you, I didn't _lose _it. It's-" 

"Misplaced I know." Trunks joined in the search. "Baka." He snorted. 

"I heard that!" Goten said, his voice muffled. He sneezed abruptly. "Geez, there's a lot of dust under here." 

Trunks just ignored him. Gohan poked his head into the room. "Ten minutes guys…guys?" Gohan took in the rather weird scene consisting of the groom and best man crawling around on the ground, patting the carpet in case their eyes weren't working. "What exactly are you doing?" 

"Your brother lost the ring." Trunks answered flatly. 

"Not _lost_!" Goten complained. "Misplaced." 

Gohan chuckled. "You mean the ring that you gave to me for safekeeping?" 

Both Trunks and Goten looked up identical expressions of relief adorned their faces. "You baka!" Trunks yelled at his best friend. "You got me all stressed out for nothing!" 

"I forgot! Sheesh…it's not like you've never forgotten something!" 

"It was never something this important!" Trunks retorted. The two of them were about to fly at each other's throats when Gohan interrupted their argument. 

"Do the two of you _really_ want to see Pan's face when she realises that the two of you ruined her wedding by fighting?" 

Both Trunks and Goten paled at the thought. 

End Flashback

He powered up at the last minute, but it wasn't enough to prevent him from cracking a couple of ribs. Trunks tasted blood in his mouth. _'I probably deserve this…I probably deserve to die. I just left her, my poor Pan-chan…'_

Gohan was now powered up to super saiya-jin, he flew at Trunks, determined to give him the beating of his life.

Flashback

He just stared at the white clad form making it's way slowly down the aisle. He met her dark eyes through the veil and smiled. He couldn't believe this. _He _was getting married. He who had sworn to be the eternal bachelor. His mother was so happy; all she could talk about was grandchildren. 

Goten elbowed him in the ribs, annoyed, Trunks snapped out of his daydream. "What?" He hissed. 

"You had this sappy look on your face." His best friend informed him in a whisper. "And you're starting to drool." 

Trunks wiped the corners of his mouth in panic. Pan stood next to him and he straightened and smiled. _'Do I have to make a fool of myself at my wedding?'_ He thought sighing inwardly.

"Do you Trunks Vegeta Briefs take Son Pan as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" 

Pan nudged him. No response. The priest decided to try. "Mr Briefs? Uh…Mr Briefs?" Still no response.

"OW!" Trunks yelped, hopping up and down on one foot. "Pan why? Eep-" He caught sight of the death glare his soon-to-be wife was giving him. "I uh…I do?" He said sheepishly, embarrassed at having been caught out. 

In the audience Bulma, Videl and Chi Chi breathed sighs of relief. 

End Flashback

_ _

_~__f __When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned it's back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart__ F__~_

_ _

"I should kill you." Gohan said coldly, standing over Trunks's battered body. The younger saiya-jin had a blank look in his eyes and was bleeding from numerous cuts. He coughed up more blood.

To Gohan's surprise, Trunks was actually able to speak. "Go ahead." 

"What?" 

"You heard me." Trunks croaked, he sat up and spat blood. "Kill me. I don't deserve to live." 

Gohan glared at him. "No." He said at last. "How selfish can you be? She'll die without you!" he yelled angrily. 

"I don't deserve her." He looked at the ground, allowing self-pity to overwhelm him. 

When he looked up again, his friend's eyes had narrowed and he was doing a pretty good impression of Vegeta. "Weak!" Gohan spat out. "You are supposed to be the prince of the saiya-jins, yet you're a disgrace to the entire race! Pathetic. Just willing to quit when it gets tough. You're not worthy to be prince!" 

"I-"

"Vegeta should be disappointed to have you as a son! You're no great warrior, just a helpless fool." 

Trunks climbed to his feet. He had been wallowing in despair for the past few weeks, but this was too much. Gohan had angered the saiya-jin side of him. No one called him weak. He powered up to super saiya-jin and smirked. "I'll show you who's weak." He replied coldly. "You'll pay for insulting the prince." 

Gohan moved into a fighting stance. "We'll see." He replied shortly. 

Both saiya-jins flew at each other, Trunks was blinded by anger and moved in for a punch that was easily blocked by Gohan. Snarling, he tried again, only to have Gohan catch his fist and twist his arm behind his back. "Hmph…like I said, weak." The older man smirked. 

Trunks growled and pulled free. He began powering up for a chi attack. "FINAL FLASH!!" Gohan batted the attack away with a sardonic smile. 

Moving quickly, Gohan took to the air and began his own attack. "MASSENKO…HA!!!" Already weak from his prior beating, Trunks' efforts to block the attack failed. Pretty soon there was a crater, and Trunks was the one lying in it. 

Gohan levitated a few feet above him. "So tell me, who's weak now?" He was taken by surprise when the younger man climbed to his feet, flew up and punched him in the gut. Trunks was bleeding but not down. Triumphantly he flung Gohan into a tree, shattering the trunk into splinters. 

Gohan wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Pity you don't show this much strength in real life." He stood and smirked. "Do you always pick the battles you think you can win? Real life's not like that." Trunks watched open-mouthed as his father-in-law flew away, leaving him with a lot to think about. 

_'A trick…'_ But a clever one nonetheless. Gohan had shown him that he was being a coward. That he was the selfish one. _'How could I…How could I…'_ The thought vanished and only one thing filled his mind. _'Pan-chan!' _

He could feel everything she felt, the hurt, the loss, the loneliness. _'Kami…what have I done!'_ He flew home, panicked. _'She's dying…don't die Pan-chan. You can't leave me too…'_

Flashback

"To have and to hold…till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Trunks Vegeta Briefs take Son Pan as you're lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

End Flashback

"I do…" He whispered softly. "Hang in there Pan-chan. For me." 

He landed outside the house. He could sense her presence and he knew she could sense him. He hadn't realised what had been missing, that part of himself that was, in all truthfulness, her. How he'd missed her. 

She lay on the bed. _Their_ bed. Her breathing was erratic and shallow. She had finally been able to send her parents home, but they were coming back tomorrow morning. She couldn't stand people fussing over her. If she was going to die, she would die alone. That was how she wanted it. She had gotten over fighting. Now she embraced death, if Trunks wasn't with her, then life wasn't worth living. She wished he was here, if only so she could scream at him. Show him what he had forced her to become. Say she hated him, curse him. If she had the energy. No. If she had the energy she would embrace him, cry tears of joy because the emptiness had been filled. Slowly she shut her eyes, took a deep breath…and let go. 

_~__f __Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone__ F__~_

_ _

The bedroom door flew open. "Pan? Kami-sama…no please no…" He murmured softly, moving towards the still form on the bed. "Pan? Panny…please wake up." He shook her gently. No response. "C'mon Pan this isn't funny. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. Forgive me? Pan?" Nothing. 

The tears fell from his eyes, landing on her pale face. "Damn it Pan! Wake up! Yell at me! Do - do something!" He raged. Angry at her…at himself. Why, _why_ had he left it too late? "Kami I'm so sorry…" He whispered, holding her cold hand. "I'm so sorry…please just give me one more chance…I'll do anything, _anything_ just give me my Pan-chan back." He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. "Anything…" 

A soft glow surrounded them, his chi flew into her. What was destructive power was now healing, reviving. He didn't notice, too caught up in his own misery. She stirred slightly causing his head to shoot up. "Pan?" 

Slowly her dark eyes opened, meeting his tearstained azure ones. For a moment they just stared at each other. "Trunks…I - you came back." She whispered.

Just her voice, it was music to his ears. How could he have been so blind, not seeing how much he had been hurting her, hurting himself? How could he have forgotten?

Flashback

Trunks cleared his throat noisily, breaking the silence. "Pan?" 

"Hmm?" She asked lazily, lacing her fingers through his. "What is it Trunks?" He led her to an empty park bench and they sat down. She leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing at the stars. 

"I love you." He murmured softly, just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled at that, moving to give him a tender kiss. "And – I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you…" Pan looked at him in shock. 

"Trunks-"

"Shh…I haven't finished yet." He reprimanded her with a nervous smile. "I – I _need_ to have you with me." He got to his feet and stood in front of her. "Do you understand?" Dumbly, she nodded. "Good." He smiled, a small amount of his self-confidence returning. Trunks took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "I – what I'm asking is…Will you marry me Pan-chan?" 

A small gasp escaped her lips. "I – yes." Tears shone in her eyes even though she was smiling. He grinned, relief washing over his features. Never had he felt so strongly about anyone, never had he even imagined himself _wanting_ to settle down with someone. But Pan was different from all the other girls he had dated. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, wanting to laugh and shout. 

Pan hugged him, deepening the kiss. Then she pulled away, the reality of the question and the answer she had given sinking in. "I – We're getting married?! Kami! We're getting married!" 

Then he laughed. "Yeah…we are, you don't know how happy you've just made me Pan-chan." He said, the grin splitting his face. "You're stuck with me forever now." He teased. 

"Lucky me." Pan commented dryly. "The guy I'm in love with asked me to marry him. What was I thinking?" 

"Hey!" He protested, wrapping his arms around her. Both of them sat back down on the park bench, the mood becoming more serious. "You're not sorry?" Trunks asked. "I mean, you don't think it was a bad decision or anything right?" 

"Trunks? Shut up. I'm a big girl. I know what getting married is…and I know that I love you. I'm quite confident in my decision." Pan said calmly. 

"Just checking, cause it you want to back out you can and-"

Pan kissed him, effectively shutting him up. He loved it, the feel of her lips on his, breathing her scent, her hair lightly brushing his cheek. Reluctantly he broke the kiss. "You sure?"

"Shut up already." She growled softly, kissing him again. When they stopped, there was silence, allowing the both of them to gather their thoughts. "You think we're gonna be forever?" 

"I don't think." He replied softly. "I _know_." 

Pan smiled at that. "I hope so." 

End Flashback 

"Yeah. I came back Pan-chan, and I'm never going to leave again." He murmured softly. He held her close. "Gomen Pan, I didn't – I wasn't there when you needed me. I've hurt you so much."

"It's okay. I knew you'd come back. I just kept hoping. Even when I felt so alone, I knew that you'd be there." Just being close to him, she felt whole. The empty, aching hollow was finally filled. 

"I don't deserve you Panny." Fresh tears slipped unheeded down his cheeks. He tightened his grip, never wanting to let go. "You are never going to feel like you're alone again. I promise." 

_~__f __You're not alone._

_You're not alone. __F__~_

~* Owarii *~ 

A/N: It's finally finished! Would you believe I've been writing this since before Christmas? It's true! The last parts were hard to write cause I had such bad writer's block. @.@ Well? Did you like it? Review it please! *Begs* I'm working on other fics…and Just One Wish which Smee-chan has finally consented to help me with. ^.^ Yay! Anyway, please tell me what you think about it. It's the first fic of this kind that I've done, should I write more like it? Tell me! Well, should get back to those other ficcys. For those who have demanded a sequel to 'Not Quite Love', which I admit actually _needs_ a sequel…I'm getting there, I started then scrapped it cause I didn't like it. I've started it again and it shouldn't take as long as this one. As always, a major thank you to Smeegee who beta reads EVERYTHING…moans and whinges about spelling, punctuation and all that stuff. Ja nae! 

2001-02-19

© Smabbi-chan


End file.
